1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to conveying devices and more particularly to conveying devices adapted to receive objects in an in-file orientation for movement to an exit where the objects may accumulate.
2. Prior Art
Conveying devices for movement of objects between two spaced locations are well known. A belt conveyor in use for many years is an example of such.
Because of the configuration of the object to be conveyed and the susceptibility of the objects to sustain damage, specialized conveying devices have been developed. Such specialized devices not only provide movement of the objects but also accumulation and storage of the objects. These latter functions are important where the conveying device connects work stations in a modern manufacturing environment since the output of one work station may vary substantially over a short time period from the input to a further work station. Thus, storage of the objects between stations is required to promote efficient operation.
Applicant herein has provided a number of specialized conveying devices as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,613,869 and 4,155,443 and in recently filed applications U.S. Ser. Nos. 903,951 and 032,548.